livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshiki Akita (deisenhut)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Monk (Monk of the Four Winds) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Sylvan Deity: Sapo, elder of the Twins, Venza's god of knowledge Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (07 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 09 = + CON (00) + FC (01) (Monk 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (03*) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (03*) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (02) Monk AC Bonus INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) (Agile Maneuvers Feat) CMD: 17 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (02) Monk AC Bonus Fortitude: +02 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * = Monk AC Bonus (Wis to AC + 0), and + 1 Dodge. Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed Strike: Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Lethal or Non-Lethal Shuriken: Attack: +04 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d2+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 10 ft. Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk Bonus Feat: One extra feat @ 1st level Skilled: One additional skill rank at each level. Class Features Monk 01 Armor/Weapons: Monks are proficient with the club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, and spear. Flurry of Blows: As full-round action, make multiple attacks. (-1/-1 BAB at level 01) Elemental Fist: Can be used number of times per day equal to monk level. If attack successful, add 1d6 energy damage in addition to regular damage. (Increase 1d6 at 5th and every 5 after) AC Bonus: Add Wisdom bonus to AC. Improved Unarmed Strike: As if having feat, attacking unarmed does not provoke AoO. Deals 1d6 damage. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapon Finesse (1st Level): Use Dex instead of Str for attacks with light weapons. Agile Maneuvers (Human): Apply Dex instead of Str to CMB. Dodge (Monk Bonus): +1 Dodge bonus to AC Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (01) (Monk 01) Human:Skilled 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 06 1 3 1 +1 Trait Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 06 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 06 1 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Traits Bullied (Combat): +1 to AoO Attacks made unarmed. World Traveler (Race Human): +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (Local) and is a class skill. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit 5 gp 2 lb Shuriken (5) 1 gp 0.5 lb Pouch, Belt 1 gp 0.5 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Blanket 2 sp 1 lb Earplugs 3 cp - lb Paper (sheet) x3 12 sp - lb Powder 1 cp 0.5 lb Twine (50 feet) 1 cp 0.5 lb Alchemical Grease 5 gp 1 lb Alchemical Solvent 20 gp 0.5 lb Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Bell 1 gp - lb Caltrops 1 gp 2 lb Candle 1 cp - lb Chalk 1 cp - lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Inkpen 1 sp - lb Mug/Tankard, clay 2 cp 1 lb Lantern, Hooded 7 gp 2 lb Oil (1 pt flask) 1 sp 1 lb Sack, empty x2 2 sp 1 lb Torch x2 2 cp 2 lb Soap (1 lb) 5 sp 1 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Rations, trail x5 25 sp 5 lb Tindertwig x5 5 gp - lb Total Weight: 39 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 With MW Backpack: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 26 SP: 00 CP: 09 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 5'4" Weight: 140 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Light Caucasian Appearance: Seemingly unimpressive, short oriental looking man. Demeanor: Appears to be withdrawn, but always watching his surroundings. Quick on his feet. Background: His youth was not enjoyable as he was the target of childish pranks. He learned to fight for his own self-defense and began learning the marital arts. Failing to earn any respect in his birth city, he decided to hit the road where his past wouldn't follow him, leaving behind all of his family. He doesn't really know what he is looking for, but he always fights for the persecuted underdog when the opportunity presents itself. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 11, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval